


Together

by plankton4e



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Out of Character, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plankton4e/pseuds/plankton4e
Summary: Ragged breaths tortured his lungs while he fought  against Kakashi`s restraining grip. Yamato's lips kept on whispering the mantra. His unseeing fearful eyes, stared at Kakashi in agony.“Calm down,” Kakashi said – his voice as soft as silk and ready to take away the pain, “Please calm down, sweetheart. You are no longer there. I promise you.”





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I am sorry for any mistakes I may have made. I hope it didn't turn out too bad.

Three months have passed since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War but Konohagakure still had a long way to go before it could even resemble its old image. Nowadays, there were only few missions and they were mostly D or maybe C –ranked. A B-ranked mission would pop up sometimes and then a chuunin or a jounin would be needed so as to do the job right. During the rest of the time they stayed in the village and helped with whatever they could.

  
Kakashi was one of those ninjas. Today he was carrying a few wooden planks to repair a damaged rooftop, but his eye was fixed on his favorite book. Somewhere along the way, a flush had appeared on his cheek and from time to time a soft laugh would leave his lips, only to become one with the whispers of the light summer wind. As he was walking down the street, a peculiar sight caught his attention, forcing him to leave the romantic world of Icha Icha. His little flush disappeared and the playfulness in his eye dissolved into a worried expression.

  
The silver-haired jounin stopped in his tracks. Right there in front of him Yamato was making a whole wooden house out of nothing. Again. He just grew it out of the dust as if it was no big deal. In a few minutes the building looked finished, and exhilarated applause filled the air. The villagers were delighted.

  
Only Kakashi`s keen eye noticed the way Yamato`s hand trembled as he finished the jutsu signs or how a drop of sweat slided down his pale cheek. Kakashi felt his heart skip a beat as Yamato stood up and swayed on one place, his eyes slowly turning to the inside of his skull. A blink of an eye was all it took for Kakashi to appear beside him. The silver-haired jounin pulled Yamato`s limp body into a tight hug and they both disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

 

_Darkness. Can`t move. Why can`t I move? My hands. I try to move them but nothing is happening. I can`t feel my hands. I try to look at them. My eyes are about to pop out of their sockets but I am still staring at the dark. Nothing. There is nothing around me._

 

_I have to escape. I have to run now, right now but I can`t feel my legs. I want to run away so much. Why can`t I just move? A scream leaves my mouth. Or does it? I didn`t hear anything. Panic surges through my veins and I scream once more. Nothing._

 

_“Shh…”- I hear a whisper from everywhere._

 

_“Don`t fight, it`s pointless,” a pretentious voice adds at some point in time “You can`t win…”_

 

_A scream fills the air. I recognize my voice but I don`t remember screaming._

_“Shh…” soothes the whisper._

 

_“Give up already, you weakling. You are only an experiment and this is what I made you for. Accept your destiny,” the voice now has a face. Snake eyes glare through my soul and I feel every bit of strength leaving me. Anger gives me power instead._

 

_I want to hit him. God, I want to hit him so much. I can even feel my hands now. I go for a punch but something is holding me back. A growl leaves my lips; frustration fills my heart only to be replaced by simple exhaustion._

 

_The snake eyes stare at me from above, pure enjoyment written on the pale face of my creator. His venomous laughter fills the damp air until I can`t breathe anymore. I struggle and struggle until tears start bleeding from my eyes. I feel the metallic taste in my mouth as the tiny drops make their way to the corners of my lips. I scream in despair. There is nothing to breathe in._

 

_“Shh…” the whisper caresses my ears for the last time._

  
Yamato opened his eyes. Kakashi`s strong hands were the only thing that stopped him from weaving signs for a spectacular attack jutsu.

 

“No, no, no…” Yamato repeated as if the word was his mantra.

 

Ragged breaths tortured his lungs while he fought against Kakashi`s restraining grip. Yamato's lips kept on whispering the mantra. His unseeing fearful eyes, stared at Kakashi in agony. 

 

“Calm down,” Kakashi said – his voice as soft as silk and ready to take away the pain, “Please calm down, sweetheart. You are no longer there. I promise you.”

 

Yamato`s eyes slowly focused on Kakashi, a hint of realization evident in them. A couple of blinks and all that was left in his watering eyes, was an apology. His body laid motionless beneath Kakashi until slight shaking took control over it.

 

“I am sorry. I am so sorry…” The words were no more than a whisper, but Kakashi heard them, “I betrayed you all. I didn`t want to, please believe me. Please…”  
Yamato`s voice trembled and faded into whimpers as he turned his head to the side in a failed attempt to hide from his lover. He felt his hands were free now but before he could hide his face in them, gentle well-known fingers caressed his temples. Kakashi`s breath warmed the skin on his cheek before a sweet kiss landed there. The silver-haired jounin kept the close distance and held Yamato`s shaking body in a tight embrace.

  
“I know,” Kakashi placed another kiss on Yamato`s face, “I know they made you do all of that damage. I believe you. Everyone in the village knows and believes you. You never betrayed us. You don`t have to prove that by exhausting yourself every day. You don`t have to prove it at all.”

 

Kakashi stayed like this for a couple more minutes until he felt how the body in his embrace relaxed. Yamato slowly turned around to face him.

 

"I love you," a hoarse voice touched Kakashi's ears and two unsteady arms finally returned the hug.

 

“I love you, too,” Kakashi said and started making small circles on Yamato`s back, “Sweetheart, I trust you with my life and I never thought even for a second that you would betray me.”

 

“Thank you, Kakashi,” came the muffled reply from Yamato. He pressed his head even closer to Kakashi's chest as if trying to disappear into him. A long, shaky sigh left his lips.

 

Kakashi could feel how Yamato`s breathing evened out. He wanted to talk about the nightmare that made his lover behave like a cornered wild animal but he decided it would be best to discuss it tomorrow.

 

It was clear they still had a lot to work on. The war had a bad impact on both of them and they constantly suffered from the aftereffects on their mental health.  
Kakashi has had his own share of nightmares during these three months and Yamato has done his own share of self-damaging actions but at the end of the day Kakashi was always certain of one thing. As long as they had each other, they could get through everything.


End file.
